Shaggy Wakes Up
by undeadmutts
Summary: Scoob feels all alone. Velma feels heartbroken. Daphne feels betrayed. Freddie is losing his best guy friend. The gang is breaking apart and they blame the newbie. Shaggy thinks she's the best thing to happen to him, but what about Scooby?


I took a hit from the joint and passed it along to Shaggy. Blowing the smoke I had in my mouth, I blew it towards him, letting it disappear in his face, he laughed.

"Like, this is the best night I've had in a while," He commented, letting the smoke drip from his mouth as he spoke.

A smirk spread across my face. "It can be like this every night."

He seemed to ponder over this for a moment before he answered. I was surprised he was sober enough to think at all. "Totally would, man. The gang needs me, though."

"More than I need you?" I laid my head on his chest. I felt his muscles relax more.

"What about Scoob?"

"He can stay, too."

Silence filled the air around us. Not even crickets could be heard in the background, no forest noises, and no nothing, just the sounds of our breaths as he inhaled and exhaled.

Moments had passed, possibly hours, and I expected to be woken up from a dream, even though my eyes were wide open, and I could clearly tell this was real. Something about here and now made it feel so unreal to the point it scared me. Maybe it was the joint talking, maybe it was just my odd mind, but I felt like staying here forever; in this dream land of amazingness. Who wouldn't?

Before I knew it, I was watching the sun rise through the trees. It was so amazing and pretty, I was sure I had the dumbest smile on my face at this point. I didn't care, I was here with somebody I cared about. Somebody, I hoped, cared just as much for me and not just for what I came with.

The sun rise was almost ever when I heard a short snore and the sounds of a sleeping man waking from under me. I looked up and smiled, seeing the face of Shaggy Rogers laying there.

"Oh, man. What a dream." He stretched, yawning away.

I sat up and poked the fire that went out itself sometime during the night. Some smoke still rose, meaning it hadn't really been out long.

Shaggy sat up as well, hugging his long legs and staring at me with a sparkle in his eyes. Once I noticed this, I did a double take, watching him now.

"Yes?" I asked.

He only smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Why don't you come with me?" His voice was in a whisper, as if he didn't want the grass or the trees to overhear what he had to say.

My heart skipped a beat. Not that I didn't want to go, because I did, it was the question of _could I_?

I giggled. "How? The others hate me."

"No, no. They don't hate you." He crawled closer to me and pulled me close to him, leaving me without a fire to poke at. Instead, I chewed on a strand of my dirty dirty blonde hair and listened to his heartbeat.

"Then how come every time I'm around them, I'm either ignored or they have to disagree with everything I say? Daphne hates my guts and I'm completely sure that Velma wants me dead."

Shaggy laughed. "Velma? She doesn't want you dead. They don't know you—"

"But they do, and that's why they hate me. They know enough. It's not like this is the first time it's happened, ya know. I've had others do the same thing." I sighed. I tried getting up but he kept me down, holding me closer to him as if I'd vanish if he let me loose.

He rubbed my arm gently, letting his fingers travel up my skin, which gave me goosebumps. "No, give them time. I'll talk to them. They have to let you come with me."

"They won't." I said, matter-of-factly.

His hand stopped, he let both of his arms drop to his sides as he watched me. "Do you not want to come with me?"

I pushed my bangs behind my ear and looked at the fire again, the smoke nearly gone. "Look, Daphne has already stated that she won't have anything to do with me. Velma won't even look at me and Freddie does whatever Daphne says. Scooby… I don't even know what he thinks. He didn't come with us when I asked, if that says anything."

"Ah, they'll come around. Please?" I felt the pleading eyes on the back of my head. I tried very hard not to look, but I gave in. I looked over and sighed.

"Let's have a talk with them, then."


End file.
